Young Justice: Earth-14
by Winchester48
Summary: Alternate timeline. Alternate universe. A group of teenage superheroes go off to prove themselves capable as the Justice League, they become their own superhero team called Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1: Independence Day

**AN: Hello dear readers! This is my take on the Young Justice TV series with many noticable changes that differs from the show. I will do my best to keep with what the show has done but will add some changes to character origins and powers, kinda like they did for Beast Boy, Conner, a few others but it (hopefully) won't be too out there for fans of the series. So please read, discuss and give me your honest review about!**

 **Also, I do not own all these characters or the TV show this is based on. All legal copy rights belong to DC Comics & Entertainment, Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation!**

* * *

 **Gotham City, New Jersey**

 **July 4th, 2003 12:00 EDT**

The sun sat tall over Gotham City Park, shining down brightly on the many families celebrating the national holiday. A father stands over a barbecue grill, slowly turning sausages and burger patties so they'll be ready for wife and daughter. Satisfied with them, he calls his daughter over to let her know that they are ready. Just as he hands her a plate, a technological snarl explodes through the air followed swiftly by a sudden cold. Ice is blasted around the park transforming the summer into Gotham's harshest winters. The family looks up in time to find the towering Mr. Freeze standing tall above them.

"Enjoying family time?" Lowering the gun to face them he fires trapping the family in a glacial ramp. "My family has other plans."

Sliding down the new formed ramp, Freeze raised his gun on the fleeing crowds. Suddenly two batarangs slammed into the side knocking his gun off course.

"Batman" He growls his gun around to find, nothing but a familiar bodiless laugh in the air. Hearing a slight crunch of ice he looked to meet Robin as he drop-kicked Freeze into his helmet cracking it. As he slammed into the ground two further batarangs bounced off his damaged helmet. Looking up he felt himself relax slightly as found his opponent. He was skinny, small, clad in a black and red costume with a yellow belt and yellow in the underside of the black cape. As Freeze rose to his feet, the annoyance seeped into his voice.

"Oh, Boy Wonder," he grumbled as he slowly lifted himself back onto his feet. "The Bats sends his newest lackey to drag me off to prison. Frankly, I'm underwhelmed!"

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here."

Freeze scoffed. "Kids, always in suck a rush. I prefer to preserve these moments." He pointed his ice gun at Robin, who smirked as it powered up. "Or rather..."

"Not talking to you," sung Robin, cutting the man off.

Realizing too late of his mistake as he turned around before Batman jumped into the air, seeming to fly. The sun was half blocked by his form. He came down, throwing a punch straight through Freeze's helmet.

* * *

 **Star City, Oregon**

 **July 4th, 09:01 PDT**

It was morning at Star City right now, and the peaceful day was ruined by another ice-theme villain. This one was called Icicle Jr., a young man with spiky white hair, blue eyes and his skin is a light blue color. With his metahuman ability he uses his powers to create a shell of ice around him, create ice, and shoot ice. The young boy was terrorizing the people on Star Bridge by overturning cars, believing to be amusing for his sick sense of humor.

As he was laughing like a maniac, an arrow came flying and impaled by ice-covered shoulder, catching the villain by surprise. The arrow then exploded, causing him to flinch. He looked up to the top of the bridge and saw the heroes Green Arrow and Speedy, Star City's archery duo. **  
**

"Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here."

Speedy looked down at the teenage supervillain with disbelief on his face.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" He asked dodging a wave of icicles the two archers quickly made their way down the bridge as they pulled out a arrow from their quivers on their backs. "This seriously better not take us forever."

Green Arrow and Speedy fired another explosive arrows at the villain, but Junior managed to create a wall of ice to shield himself from the explosion. But it didn't matter at the moment because the blast managed to create an opening in the wall. Junior fired more ice at Speedy, but Speedy managed to evade them by jumping in the air and then fired a punch arrow straight through. Speedy watched with relish as his second arrow smashed into Junior's mouth. Knocking the teen villain out cold.

Landing on the bridge, Speedy looked towards his mentor who's chuckling over the beaten foe.

"Kid had a glass jaw." Oliver smirked over the at his own joke.

"Hilarious." Speedy scowled at Green Arrow. "Can we go now? Today's the day."

* * *

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

 **July 4th, 06:02 HST**

An oil tanker was stuck in the ocean as the water is frozen solid and snow was pouring down, defying the fact it wasn't the appropriate temperature during the Summer season. The cause of all this was done by another ice-themed villain causing trouble for Pearl Harbor; Killer Frost, a female Metahuman with pale skin and blue hair as side-effects of her power to control and create ice. She was currently facing against the superheroes who was tasked protecting the ship and it's passengers was the queen of Atlantis, Aquawoman, and her protégé, Aquagirl.

Aquawoman ran towards Killer Frost only to be met with a freezing shot towards her chest, her body encased in a ice block, she quickly burst out of it but not before her protege leaped over her head with twin trails of water whipping behind her hands as she ran.

"Don't tell me you're not nervous. Your normally more talkative than this."

She heard Aquagirl laugh before she replied. "Normally you don't like my what was it... 'tempest of noise.' And besides shouldn't we focus more on the matter at hand." As she spoke, she slid under a blast and thrust her hands forward. The water she had been pulling whipped around in front of her catching Frost around her neck. From the floor, Aquagirl pulled Frost towards her kicking forwards to knocking the girl out. Mera waited till Tula had climbed to her before speaking again.

"Well?"

"Fine. I'm a little nervous." She grinned up at her partner and older sister. "Today's the day."

* * *

 **Central City, Missouri**

 **July 4th, 14:00 EDT**

In Central City there was already a fight in progress in front of the jewerly store that has just been robbed. The fight was between The Flash, the fastest man alive, and his sidekick, Kid Flash; against another ice-villain, Captain Cold.

However, the criminal Leonard Snart is a normal human being that uses a special ice-ray gun to commit his crimes. Snart is a squat, pale man that wears a clear blue parka, and slightly darker blue pants. His hood and cuffs are lined with white fur, and his shoulders are adorned with a matching white snow motif. He wears dark blue goggles at all times. His costume wasn't just for his gimmick but for protection from his gun's below zero temperature whenever he uses it.

The fight between Central City's speedsters against the thief isn't going in to his favor as they repeatedly circled around for God knows how many times. He tried to to blast them with ice but they were too fast for him to even aim straight.

"Stealing ice? Seriously?" The elder Flash said gesturing to the bag of diamonds that Cold had clutched in one hand. "Isn't that a bit clichéd even for you?"

Kid Flash rolled his eyes at his mentor/uncle. Always made time for jokes that wasn't there.

"Come on, we don't have time for this!" said Kid Flash as he snapped on his down as he sped into the middle and grabbed the gun as it fired off another burst that only managed grazing him on the shoulder. Shaking it off he heard Cold's growl, Captain Cold was knocked out by a delivered punch in the face by Flash. Kid Flash turned around to be met with his uncle's smirking face.

"Calm down kid."

"Oh please. You'll chat it up with the cops, bystanders, Cold even. No." he said using had to push thought things off the table as a broad smile burst across his face. "Today's the day."

* * *

 **Hall of Justice. Washington, D.C**

 **July 4th, 14:00 EDT**

The group gathered around just as Aquawoman, Aquagirl, Green Arrow, Speedy, and Batman and Robin. Robin gave his fellow friends high-fives while Speedy gave Aquagirl a hug, which made Aquawoman frowned. Tula had to explained to her older sister multiple times that he was nothing more than an older brother to her.

The crowd that had gathered kept calling out to them, making Speedy the first to wave at them. She noticed a group of little kids holding pictures of Speedy in action. He smiled and walked over, crouching down so he was at their level. "Hi, are you superheroes in disguise too?"

The children giggled before asking for signature. The other young look at their mentors who just nodded their heads allowing them interact with fans while they'll wait for the Flash and Kid Flash to finally arrive. Aquagirl stayed where she was for a moment before mindlessly wander around because she barely bothered nor cared that nobody knew who she is. The only recognition she once had was a time a civilian mistakenly called her _"Aqualass"_ once.

Tula noticed that Robin is standing in front of a group of fangirls holding pictures of him and asking for autographs. She watched as he simply signed Robin, with a quick silhouette of a bird with its wings spread. Appropriate, she thought to herself. She sighed deeply while forcing herself a smile, she didn't denied of how she's green with jealousy of Robin's and Speedy's popularity but is honestly glad that they're seen to those children as positive role models.

"Uh...Aquagirl?" the voice came from behind Aquagirl as she turned to see a seven-year-old blonde girl who was face was red with embarrassment as she handed a picture a picture of Aquagirl. This picture the little girl gave her was different from the others. This photo was of the adventure of her, Aquawoman and Aquaman posing for one of the news crew, with the adults standing next to each other and Tula in the middle with the tied up supervillain King Shark from about a month ago.

"How did you get this?" Aquagirl asked in confusion, smiling, a little flattered.

"My...my daddy is a photographer," she admitted, "I'm Cissie King-Jones."

"Hi, Cissie King, I am Tula." She shook the blonde girl's hand as the blonde laughed.

"Is that a real knife?" Cissie asked as she pointed at Tula's holster for the knife she keeps. Her costume was mostly designed by Arthur Curry himself as she wears a green one-piece suit with a belt similar to his and the knife holster strapped to her left leg (Arthur stated how she reminded him of a character named "Honey Ryder" from one his favorite movies), golden bracelets and some foot gear.

"Yes, it is." Aquagirl lightly pat the knife. "But its not a toy for little girls to play with."

"I know." Cissie said with a nod.

Aquagirl handed back the child's picture, now signed _'Cissie, thank you for making me smile, Aquagirl!'_ , and walked to their mentors as the six heroes gaze of amazement rested on the Hall of Justice, the original headquarters of the Justice Society of America, the world's very first superhero team. Now it belongs to the current generation of Earth's mightiest heroes.

"Today is the day." Batman said, placing his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green arrow supplied.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquawoman continued, "and one day, you." Mera finished, wrapping an arm her sister.

"Aw man!" A voice cried from behind, the six heroes turned to see the Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash zooming forward to meet them. "I knew we'd be the last ones here," he frowned, crossing his arms.

* * *

 **I hope everyone likes my first chapter of my alternate version of the Young Justice TV series!**


	2. Chapter 2

The eight heroes began walking down the red carpet right toward the entrance of the Hall of Justice. There were photographers taking pictures, reporters trying to ask them questions, and lots of fans there to watch the big event.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash ad Flash Jr.!"

"His name is Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"So Aquagirl," Kid Flash said as he made towards her. "I was wandering that-"

Aquagirl then cuts him off. "No."

Kid frowned. "You didn't hear me out."

"Didn't need to." Aquagirl smirked, strutting on ahead, not that the young speedster minded the view.

Green Arrow leaned over to his partner with a smile. "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

Speedy had a confident smile on his face "Born that way."

"I'm glad that we're all here." Aquagirl commented.

"Yeah, have all four sidekicks ever been in the place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks," demanded Speedy "not after today."

"Oh, sorry," Kid Flash said sheepishly. "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Your overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" Robin questioned as they got through the crowd. The group entered the Hall of Justice and are immediately met with the sigh of giant bronze statues depicting the eight founders: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, the Flash, Martian Manhunter and Aquawoman; standing tall and proud in the Atrium.

"Oh. Maybe that's why," Robin breathed.

They all made their way towards a pair of large metal doors which opened up, revealing the Martian Manhunter and Black Canary.

"Robin, Speedy, Aquagirl, Kid Flash," the Manhunter greets them, "Welcome." He turns leads them the gathered teenage superheroes further into the Hall. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course our library," the Martian narrated as he gave a brief tour of the inner-Hall, ending it in the library.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash stated, gesturing to the three chairs.

Aquagirl, Kid Flash and Robin immediately took places on the three available chairs, but Speedy just stood as he glares at the League.

"Quick debrief on the four ice-themed supervillains attacking on the same day," Batman announced, "we shouldn't take long."

All of the League members stood before another pair of metal doors, but this one has a small mechanical device that resembles an eyeball that popping out of the wall and began scanning them as it announces them.

 **_/Recognized: Batman, 0-3. Black Canary, 0-4. Flash, 0-5. Green Arrow, 0-6. Aquawoman, 0-8. Martian Manhunter, 0-7./_ **

The doors slide open and Speedy started talking in a sharp tone, "That's it?! You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," assured Aquawoman. "You and the others have been granted few others have."

"Oh really?" the eldest teenager snapped, gesturing to a glass window high up on the wall were they could see civilians snapping photos of them all. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy," Green Arrow spoke up in an understanding tone, "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," he said to his mentor before turning towards his peers. "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better."

The three all then looked at each other. It was obvious that Aquagirl wanted to stand by her older sister, and Kid Flash was slightly confused, Robin however, was conflicted, but hid it. Dick wanted the truth, but didn't want to go against his father. He understood that he had his reasons and just wanted to protect him and others.

"You're kidding, right?" spat the young archer, glaring at them. "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," Kid Flash agreed, looking at Robin for reassurance, "but I thought step one was tour of HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't even the League's real HQ!" That got all of their attention."I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists, and a pit stop for catching Zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing," he gestured to the roof, "An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

Green Arrow had the dignity to look guilty as he turned to look at Batman, who crossed his arms. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception" He only received a cold stare in return. "Or not."

"You're not helping your cause here, Roy," voiced Black Canary, trying to speak reason. "Stand down."

"Or what?" started Speedy, seeming to be offended by those words. "You'll send me to my room? I am not your. I'm not even his." He gestured to Green Arrow, who tried to hid his pain. "I thought I was his partner, but, not anymore." He took off his hat and threw it to the ground, turning to walk out but stopping to spit words at Robin, Kid flash and Aquagirl. "Guess their right about you three. You're not ready!"

They watched him leave, the three feeling hurt that they felt like they've lost their best friend, before hearing a beeping sound coming from the computer and then Superman appeared on screen. A metal screen silently slid down over the observation window, stopping the tourists from seeing in.

"Superman to the Justice League," he said, "there's a fire broken out at the Project Cadmus facility."

"I've had my suspensions about Cadmus," Batman said, "this seems like the perfect time to-" but he is interrupted by a third voiced, and a video screen is popped up next to Superman.

"Zatara to the League," Zatanna Zatara appeared on screen, "Wotan has stolen the Atem amulet from the Smithsonian and is using it cause an eclipse for a summoning ritual. I need full League support.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire," the Kryptonian reports, "local authorities have it under control. Superman out." He closes his video screen.

"Cadmus can wait," Batman ultimately decided. "Sit tight, Zatanna. We'll be there."

"Make it quick." Zatanna responded before she signed off.

Batman then pressed a few keys on the computer, "All available League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out. Stepping back from the console, the Dark Knight turned towards the young heroes, "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin exclaimed.

"Because this a League mission," Black Canary tried to explain.

Flash spoke next. "You're not trained-"

"Since when?!" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I meant that you're not trained to be part of this team," claimed the eldest speedster.

"They'll be more missions in the future," Aquawoman said, "when you're ready."

"But for now," Batman gives the teens his stern glare as he ordered them, "Stay put."

As they were about to leave, Green Arrow turned to Martian Manhunter. "Glade that he didn't bring you-know-who came along?"

"Indeed." The Martian replied.

The League member all headed toward the Zeta Tubes. Red Tornado gave them one last glance before he and the other teleported away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, and Aquagirl alone in the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash muttered. "When are we ever going to be ready if they keep treating us like...like sidekicks."

"She's supposed to be my mentor. My older sister. I thought that she trusted me, but can we trust them when they trust us?" Aquagirl questioned solemnly while looking down.

"Trust us? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ... in space!" Kid Flash said gesturing his hands to the sky.

Aquagirl sighed before she spoke, "What else aren't they telling us?"

"I have a better question," Robin said. "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Silence hung in the air for a moment as they ponder their situation. Then an idea popped into Aquagirl's mind.

"What is exactly Project Cadmus?" Aquagirl asked.

"Don't know." Robin said. Then he smiled deviously. "Bet I can find out." He immediately walked up to the computer and began trying to access it. He tried the simple method of through the front door, only be denied.

 _**/Access denied./** _

"Wanna bet?" Robin snorted as he started to use some of the skills that Barbara taught him, he hacked into the system within seconds, making the system details scroll down the screen.

 **_/Access granted./_ **

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked all impressed.

Robin laughed. "Same system as the Batcave." He started scrolling down for the information, relaying it to the others. "Alright, Project Cadmus...genetics lab...here in D. C.. That's all it has. But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do," Aquagirl said "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice" Robin replied with a smirk.

"But they said to stay put." Aquagirl aid.

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin points out, locating the loophole easily.

Kid Flash grabbed Robin's shoulder. "Wait! Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm goin'."

The two boys turned to Aquagirl, grinning hopefully. She sighed, shoving away her anxieties. At the very lest she could accompany them and make sure they—Kid Flash mostly—don't do anything rash. She nods and a smirk spreads across her face, "Just like that, we're on a mission just like a team."

"We didn't come here for a play date," Robin smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cadmus building was small and the fire even smaller. A few scientists seemed to be trapped on the top and waved franticly to the firefighters belowe. Suddenly, a second explosion rocked the building, hurting the trapped scientist out the window. A yellow and red blur blew by the firefighters and Kid Flash caught the scientists as they fell. He quickly dropped them off on the roof as he struggled to run up the wal of the building. With a grunt, he fell and reached out his hands to grab the window ledge of the second story of the building.

"Hey look!" called a fireman below, "It's Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" he called back, "Why is that so hard?"

Down in the ground, Aquagirl and Robin has finally caught up to the speedster as he's currently clinging onto the ledge of the burning building for dear.

Aquagirl and Robin arrived just in time to watch as KF literally ran up on the wall and catching the two falling scientists, and pulled them to safety, but Kid Flash skipped and ended up clinging to the ledge for dear life.

"It's what-his-name! Flash Boy!" Yelled one of the fire fighters.

"It's Kid Flash. Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth," muttered Robin from his left and Tula felt herself smirk again.

"Yes. We should probably go and save his butt." She started scanning the scene for the best way up. "We need a pl... You're gone already, aren't you?"

And she was right to find him disappeared.

Robin's usual laughter spread through the area as she looked up just in time to see her new friend darting over a firetruck. Using his grappling hooks to flip through the window of which Kid Flash was hanging from then pulling the speedster into into the building. Tula sighed, irritated by Robin's abuse of ninja attempting to impress the League or just showing off – who regularly work as a team.

"Typical surface dwellers," she said to herself as she pinches the bridge of her nose before running towards the building.

"I need to borrow that," Aquagirl said, stopping beside to a pair of firefighters wielding a hose that is spraying water onto the fire. She quickly bent the water's path and spins the water around her and below her feet into creating a swirling platform then used the rest of the water coming out from the hose to launch herself up to rescue the men still on the roof. Tula had learned this move on the spot when she once had rescue a terrified little girl off a roof. The little girl called Tula Ariel because of her red hair and refused to onto the water platform unless she sang 'Part of Your World.' Tula did not the words or even watched the film.  
It was that event that made her watched The Little Mermaid movie, but mostly the musical scenes for her to memorize the lyrics to every song in case a similar thing happens again and the child wasn't cooperative with her as the little girl was. (Tula managed to get the child to sing it instead so she attempt to be singing along.) A event that she patted herself on the back for preparations, and vowed to no never, ever watch that film again.

The surface dwellers stared at the Atlantean, wide-eyed, as the platform stops in front of them and she ordered, "Well, get on." They hesitated, so Tula added, "Now."  
Quickly, they hop onto the platform and grabbed onto her shoulders to keep their balance. Aquagirl stands and they fall onto their hands as she hop onto the windowsill then turn and lowered the platform carefully to the ground, surrounding them in a protective bubble of water before releasing them and allowing the authorities to handle them. Tula hoped into the room to find a lack of fire and that her peers didn't even bother to try assisting her saving the civilians from the roof.

"Appreciate the help guys," grumbled the Atlantean as she saw the scientists safely to the ground.

"You handled it," said Robin as he began to hack the computers, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Learning from her interactions with the Dark Knight is that he permits stranded civilians to take precedence over investigation.

Rolling her eyes, Aquagirl walked over through the office trying to ignore the headache from the strenuous magic caused her. She really needed more lessons but the Conservatory wasn't the same any more. Not since. . . Not now. Focus on the matter at hand. A noise to the side of her to turn and caught a glimpse of a inhuman red eyes, large, sharp horns, and a thin, bony, like male figure disappearing into an elevator.

Quickly, she darted towards the elevator, prompting Kid Flash to follow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There was something in the-"

"I thought elevators suppose to be in lock down during fires?" Kid Flash asked.

"They're usually are." commented Robin. Robin joined them and peered at the elevator. He drew up his wrist computer and scanned it. "Thought so," he said, "This is a high-speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"What does it need with a two horned monster?" Walking over the elevator as Aquagirl dig her fingers in between the elevator doors and brace herself as found herself standing on the edge of a bottomless shaft. She gulped. Creatures of the sea didn't do well with heights. Bats however did, as Robin had fired a grapple hook at the roof of the shaft and had had vanished into the darkness below. Taking a shaky breath she jumped onto one of the ropes and plunged into the darkness. Eyes closed she felt the cold air whip past her as they descended and it was only Robin's confused warning that his line was out that stopped her from plowing straight into Robin. Realizing that she was somehow still over a bottomless pit she quickly swung over to the where Robin was perched.

Robin glanced at his computer, "Security bypassed, go!" Aquagirl wrenched open the elevator and they all flipped inside. They found themselves at the end of a long, dark hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus," said Robin.

"Sweet!" said Kid Flash as he ran ahead, leaving behind streak of color. "Wait!" hissed Aquagirl, but Kid Flash ignored her. The Atlantean slapped herself on the forehead as she and Robin ran after the speedster. Just as Kid turned a corner, he cried out. In front of him were massive behemoths, quadruped giants with red lines, dark spikes, red eyes and fists for their front feet marching down the hallways with tiny little creatures on their backs. Kid Flash slid out underneath them, moving too fast to stop completely. He quickly rolled out from under them as the others joined him.

They took a moment to observe the parade of beasts. One of the tiny creatures spotted them. It was a four legged white creature with black stripes on it's head, and short horns with red eyes ridding its back. As soon it saw the heroes its' horns glowed lite red.

"Okay," Aquagirl began, "this is beyond bizarre."

* * *

In a laboratory in a different level in the Cadmus facility where the senior member and head scientist Mark Desmond as he's a man with brown hair with white streaks that's real long requires him to tie his hair to the back in a pony tail. He adjusts his glasses as he experimenting with blood as he poured a single drop into a test-tube filled with a unknown clear liquid and a blue crystal in it. As the blood is dropped into the tube, the crystals quickly dissolved and the liquid glow lite blue.

The metal doors opened as the head of security, Guardian, entered the laboratory. Guardian is a strongly built Caucasian man with red hair and blue eyes. While his eyes' color was visible, but his hair was hidden underneath a golden helmet. He wore a dark blue jump suit with golden shoulder and wrist pads. Behind him was Doctor Roquette, a bespectacled young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes behind her thin-rimmed glasses. Her hair is short, almost to shoulder length at the back with bangs over her eyes. Wearing a similar white lab-coat as Desmond's, but she wears a dark-blue pants that reached her ankles and an olive green V-neck shirt.

"Doctor Desmond," the armored man first spoke.

"Tell me Miss Roquette," Desmond said as he opens container by pressing a button that marks the number **13** and letters that reads **Blockbuster** , "What part no distractions that you and Guardian did Not understand?" he said as he places the vial inside the container and closes it.

"I-I'm sorry, Doctor Desmond!" Dr. Serling Roquette, stuttered nervous and terrified of her superior. "B-but Guardian said it was a important s-security issue."

"A G-Gnome on sub-level 26 reports four intruders."

"Ah." Desmond groaned as it made Rochelle flinched as he turns towards Guardian obviously pissed off. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?"

While it was the Guardian that Desmond was asking, Roquette instantly answered the question "Uh, n-no sir, you didn't hear one."

"Then the G-Gnome's confused." Desmond said as Serling spotted the silhouette of Dubbilex appeared outside the door listening to the conversation. "Whatever might occur in our faux lab above ground, The real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way." Guardian said.

"Fine. Take a squad."

Just as Roquette and Guardian was about to leave horned man Dubbilex entered the room.

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his G-Gnome behind?" he said as he glanced at the G-Gnome who was perched on Guardian's shoulder. "If violence should occur-"

Serling added. "The G-Gnomes aren't designed for combat, so its probably best if he's stays here away from danger."

Guardian looks at his G-Gnome on his shoulder "The little guy would be in my way."

"No." Desmond immediately said as he pets a G-Gnome on his desk. "The advantage of instant of instant telepathic communication Outweighs other concerns."

The G-Gnome on the desk glow red as it communicates with Guardian's Genomorph as it also glow red as he trailed off when the Genomorph's horns glow red.

"I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." Guardian spoke with a soulless tone and glare on his face.

He immediately left the room. Serling and Dubbilex stared at each other for a moment with concern not only for the Guardian, but the safety for the intruders lives in case if they're even allowed to leave this facility with their minds erased.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you're all ready for this surprising twist I've done from the TV series! Let me know in your review.**

* * *

The trio made their way further down the dimly lit facility until they reached another set of doors. The doors slid open and Robin gapped at what was beyond it. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Thousands of glowing insect-like creatures the size of a komodo dragon, were in tubes stacked to the ceiling, all crackling with electric power.

"This is how they hide a massive underground facility from the world," said Kid Flash as they walked inside, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! It generates its own power using these...things! It must be what they're bred for or something."

"They're name is even appropriate clue," Aquagirl said. "When the Phoenician prince slay the dragon, it's teeth sew into the earth, creating a new races of men to live."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Robin said walking over to a computer terminal to hack it while everyone watches over his shoulder "let's find out why."

"They call'em Genomorphs," Robin reads. "Whoa! Check out these stats on them! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws, they're living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash inquired.

"They're something else," Robin changed topics. "encrypted files called DNAliens and Project 13. Uh! The files are triple encrypted, I can't hack it."

"If it's well protected, they must not want us to find it," said Tula.

"Which means we should totally look into it," Robin replied with a grin, "This is what we do."

"Don't move!" cried a voice. The teens turned and face the Guardian surrounded by a pack of dog-sized G-Gnomes. "Wait," Guardian said, "Robin? Aquagirl? Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," murmured Robin as he continued decrypting the file on Project 13.

"You're Guardian, right." Aquagirl said, "The hero?"

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" demanded Kid Flash.

"I think that's my quest," Guardian folded his arms, "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think the League will approve of you breeding weapons?" yelled Kid Flash.

"Weapons?" asked Guardian, "What are you-" a tiny G-Gnome crawled onto his shoulder, its little horns glowing red. Guardian's eyes narrowed and he glared at the heroes. "Taken 'em down hard! No mercy!" he ordered and the G-Gnomes attacked.

Immediately, Robin threw down a smoke grenade, shrouding the area before he used his grappling hook to escape.

Instinctively, Wally dodged backwards avoiding the claws of the first creature. The next slash forcing him to the side. Thinking quickly as he pushed off the wall he pushed himself and slammed into twp approaching more slowly. F = ma was the first things Barry had thought Wally and he couldn't help but wonder what kinda force he could create if his metabolism didn't keep him thin.

Running back up the corridor Kid Flash found Aquagirl standing over a sparking Guardian with her hands emitting electricity between her fingers as they're responsible for defeating him. Taking a quick glance to make sure that the two girls was following him as he continued down the hall back towards the elevator. Rolling the corridor he rolled his eyes as he found Robin already there.

"Way to be team player, Rob!" Kid Flash glared.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as he's hacking the elevator.

The pair ran into the elevator followed quickly by a rolling Aquagirl as the door closes just in the nick of time as the G-Gnomes scratched and banged on it.

As the took a breather, Kid Flash glanced at the number atop the elevator doors. "We're going down? Dude! Out is _up_!"

"Excuse me?" breathed Robin, "Sub-level 52."

"This is out of control," said Aquagirl with a sigh, "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League." For a moment, they were silent. Then the elevator doors opened with a ding. Beyond the doors was a cavernous hall. The walls were covered in a pustules-filled ooze that made it look like it was alive.

"Dude!" exclaimed Kid Flash, "It looks like the inside of my intestines! I'm not going out there!"

"This reminds me of the time a giant sea-serpent's stomach saved my life," said Tula as she looked around, "Good times."

Kid Flash stared at the red-head. "You must had a weird childhood to be able to say that sentence," he said as he stepped out and Robin following him.

"You have no idea."

"Which way we go?" asked Kid Flash.

"Good question," muttered Robin, "Bizarre-looking hallway or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

"Halt!" Dubbilex said to them before his horns glow red and he lifted up two barrels and threw them at the young heroes with his telekinesis. Kid Flash and Aquagirl ducked as the heat washes over them as Robin darted forward. Robin threw some shuriken at him, but Dubbilex stopped them with his telekinesis then threw more barrels at them. The young heroes ran through one of the hallways while evading the advanced Genomorph's assault.

Dubbilex took a few steps before the doors to another elevator opened, allowing Guardian and the pack of Genomorphs to run out. "They are heading for Project 13!" he informed Guardian before he headed to the hallway the protégé's went through.

* * *

They have made to the doors where Project 13 is but they were closing, and Guardian and his pack of monsters were still on their trail. Kid Flash made it first, and before the doors were about to shut, he took a barrel and jammed it between the doors so he and his friends can make it through. After they did, Aquagirl kicked the barrel to the other side for the door to close before Guardian and his squad can get in.

"I disabled the door," declares Robin as he's typing on his holographic computer, "we're safe."

Aquagirl looked around the room. The room with one visible exist and entrance. Her eyes narrow, "We're trapped. It's a only a matter of time before they get in here."

"Uh... guys," Kid Flashed called out. "You might want to see this." Walking over another console, Tula looked up in the time to see a large containment tube light up revealing a raven haired teenage girl who appears to be sleeping. Wearing a tight body jumpsuit with Wonder Woman's symbol across.

"Neptune's beard." Aquagirl muttered under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

In front of them was a large tube with a figure suspended inside. A noticeably tall and fair-skinned young woman with long black hair that reaches down her shoulders. She is young and attractive, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. The clone really does resembled Wonder Woman, only except younger possibly around the teens age. She is wearing a white jumpsuit with two red W's across the chest.

"Whoa," says Kid Flash, staring up at the. . .girl. "Is. . .is that what I think it is? That's Wonder Woman's symbol"

It kinda does, besides from the obvious differences between them.

"Robin, hack," Aquagirl gave the order quickly pulling Robin out of the trance he was in.

"Uh, right, right," Robin answered.

"Weapon designation Wonder Girl. A clone force grown in... sixteen weeks?! From the DNA acquired from Wonder Woman."

" _Stolen_ from Wonder Woman," Aquagirl spat through her teeth.

"No way does the real Wonder Woman knows about this," Kid Flash whispered glancing at the roof uncertainly.

"And these... things?" Aquagirl gestured to the three small G-Gnomes inside the pod.

Robin replied,"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic. They're force feeding her an education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash remarks darkly. "They're making a slave out of... well, Wonder Woman's daughter."

"We contact the League. Now." Aquagirl stated, pressing the buckle of her belt.

"No signal," Robin fiddling with his glove.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash commented, hand pressed to his ear "literally."

"What do we do now?" Robin asked.

Aquagirl look up at where the clone stood, feeling a pang of pity for the captured creature. "We need to get her out of there."

* * *

Outside of the lab's giant door was Guardian with dozens of Genomorphs waiting patiently as Dr. Roquette is trying to open the door inside the chamber where Wonder Girl rests in. Roquette had secretly had Dubbliex have awaken the clone because of how she didn't see in front of her as a weapon, but a confused child who didn't have anyone to look towards to. She became like a big sister to Wonder Girl, Serling even came up with name for the girl herself.

"They're still in there with the weapon?" he said.

"Robin disabled the from inside," Roquette said as she lightly touches two wires together so she wouldn't electrocute herself, "its going to take a while even if I can get this thing working."

Desmond growled as he turned and shouted at Dubbliex. "Use your telekinesis!"

"I have tried to no avail." the telepath responded.

"Useless!" Desmond said as he threw his arms into the air. "This a debacle. Get some G-Trolls down here to muscle the door open now!" He ordered Guardian which he'd already did the minuted the door closed.

"Already on there way." Guardian responded.

"You do realize once we get inside we can't ever let them leave."

Dr. Roquette immediately moved away from the panel as another scientist to take over as she walked over to Desmond furious as he's seriously thinking harming the children. "You can't be serious?! These aren't some random children in there, these the sidekicks of the Justice League! You don't want to piss off the League."

Desmond groaned as he clinched his teeth. "Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus Board of directors Miss Roquette, believe me."

Then he looked at Guardian's G-Gnome as he immediate has a better solution that pleases everyone.

"Contact the G-Gnomes inside Project 13."

The G-Gnome does it what he's told glowing red. Signifying major trouble for the heroes inside.

* * *

Cold air greeted her as Wonder Girl finally wakes her once again.

 **_/The children./_ **

Wonder Girl glances at the three strangers who are shocked to see her.

 _"What is happening?"_ Wonder Girl questioned herself.

She flexed his fingers for the time, clenching into a fist.

 **_/The Atlantian first. Strongest. Then the others./_ **

Her blue eyes snapped open locking with the the girl from the sea. Her soft blue eyes staring with relief.

 **_/Attack./_ **

She jumped, slamming into her and sliding along the ground before starting her assault. Her companions were on Wonder Girl quickly both shouting for him to stop and they wanted to help.

"Uh! Hang on, Wondey!" the speedster grunted.

"We're on your side."

 _"Do they really want to help me?_ _"_ the clone asked herself.

 **_/Lies./_ **

With a roar she slammed the speedster across the room and through a glass tube filled with water.

"I don't want to do this!"

Suddenly there was gas in her face and she was lost and lost her grip on the Atlantian. She felt the redhead's powerful legs slam into her stomach and force back across the chamber. Coughing she stood up in time find electricity through her. Though not enough. Grabbing the wires she yanked the source towards her. The boy tried to stand but she slammed her foot onto him. Her foot caused the little boy gasping in pain trying to escape.

 _**/Crush him./** _

"ENOUGH!"

A torrent of water slammed into her knocking her back once again. She climbed to her feet to find the Atlantian standing arm raised and eyes glowing blue.

"We are trying to free you. To help."

 _"Free?"_

As her eyes faded to normal he struck but she was faster, sliding to the side and wrapping her arms around Wonder Girl's neck and head. More electricity flowed and this time she felt it and it hurt. Crouching down Wonder Girl leap into the air crushing the Atlantian into the ceiling. Wonder Girl heard her attacker cry out but still holding on to her. Hitting the ground she jumped again and this time the Atlantian let go on impact. She hit the ground hard and was out.

 **_/Ki...get the door./_ **

* * *

Desmond was getting impatient until the G-Trolls arrived, until a pair of hands punched through the edge of the vault door and forced it open. The scientist and his associates walked in and saw the unconscious heroes on the floor.

Looking at the group of Cadmus's workers, Wonder Girl immediatly spotted the kind blonde who would occasionally speak to her when nobody would. But there was nothing but shock and horror on her face as to what has happened.

Seeing this made Desmond crack a sick smile on his face, the complete opposite from Roquette. Desmond slowly approached the clone as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Good girl." He said at the clone who didn't reply and stared blankly.

 **To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Fireworks

**July 5, 2010, Washington D.C.**

Desmond was pacing nervously in his office while waiting for a call back from his superiors in Cadmus board of directors. He sent one hours ago, and it was taking time for them to assemble. He knew it would be a long wait, but it still didn't help him to keep his cool.

After his long hours of waiting, the room became dark and six screens were lowered, surrounding him in the center of the room. When the screens lit up, it didn't show the actual members of the board, just images of their heads obscured by a head covered in white light.

 _"Dr. Desmond, you require an audience with the Society?"_ the muscular, broad shoulder male spoked.

"Y-yes," Desmond said nervously, practically sweating in front of their presence on the monitors "Sorry to disturb you all at this late hour…"

" _Just make your report."_ Responded S-6, a female voice that came from the monitor next to S-1, the muscular man.

"Of course," Desmond said, clearing his throat. "Well, we had a small fire here at Cadmus; the origin of the incident is still unclear but it seems to have attracted some… unwanted attention.

" _Define this…unwanted attention"_ said S-2, a man with a silhouette that makes looks to have no hair at all.

"Three sidekicks of the Justice League, Aquagirl, Robin and Kid Flash. After they breached our security; they made their way and released the weapon, the Wonder Girl, but the clone was under telepathic control, and was, as ordered, turned against its would-be liberators. The three are contained, and we don't believe that the League knows they're here."

The individuals on the screen were in silence. This made Desmond both uncertain and very nervous. "Uh… what should I do with them?"

There was brief silence from the six until S-2 spoke. _"Clone them."_

 _"The substitutes will serve the Society very well."_ said S-1.

"And the originals?" Desmond asked.

" _Dispose of them; leave no trace behind."_ After the screens were switched off, Desmond grew a sick smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Washington, D.C.**

 **July 5th, 00:05 EDT**

 _"Time runs short,"_ a voice echoed through Aquagirl's head, _"you must awaken. You must awaken, now!"_

Tula is the first to regain consciousness, trapped in a glass tube. Cold metal restraints locked her arms and legs in position and to her right she could see Robin and Kid Flash in similar positions. They were awake too but to her relief, they hadn't seemed to have her outcry. Unfortunately it seemed that Wonder Girl had as her eyes were now fixed on her though luckily Wally came to her rescue.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash's muffled voice shouted through the glass which, thankfully, drew the clone's attention away from her, "Quit staring. You're creeping us out."

"Uh, KF," Robin tried quiet him. "how 'bout not ticking off the super-powered girl who can break all our bones with one strike?"

* * *

Outside in the hallway that leads to the broken door to Wonder Girl's chamber, Dr. Mark Desmond and his assistant Amanda Spencer walked down towards the chamber to make sure that Wonder Girl was back inside his pod and to proceeded with Desmond's orders from the Board of Directors. "Check on the process for the new cloning project Sidekick," he said as they made it towards the room as the Guardian monitors a couple of Genomorphs repairing the door, a G-Troll was holding the door still in its place and a G-Elf using a welding torch.

"Now." Desmond ordered Spencer who just nodded and walked away.

"Almost done, doc." Guardian said as Desmond passed by.

Mark walked towards the door and saw that the clone wasn't inside his tube were Desmond told Guardian to do.

"Where's the weapon?!" he demanded Guardian.

"Wonder Girl?" Guardian said. "She carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond growled. "Get the weapon back in its pod now!"

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch her legs." Guardian shrugged his shoulders. "Dr. Roquette thought it was good to test if she can follow orders without any problem. Plus what's the harm in letting the kid stretch her legs for a bit?"

Desmond lowered his voice and raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Then Desmond's G-Gnome glowed red as it telepathically communicated with Guardian's as it used its telepathy to cloud Guardian's mind, then having him do what it spoke to him.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" he growled before heading towards the cloning the cloning chambers to back the weapon.

Seeing Guardian stormed to retrieve Wonder Girl, Dr. Desmond smiled; mind control certainly has wonderful advantages. As long he has the Guardian under his control, the long-forgotten hero couldn't expose his real business to the public and the Justice League can never find out.

* * *

 **To all those who managed to stay and wait for my updates, thank you all for your patience! I've been busy with my personal life and with coming up with ideas that makes this fanfic different from the show. Without spoiling anything major, I will say two details about Earth-14:**

 **1.) like the show the appearance of superheroes are indeed recent, but not at 10 years and 2010.**

 **+Why? Because honestly having superheroes around since the 1940s contradicts Weisman's statement to a fault. So in Earth-14, superheroes have been around for about five years and the story takes place in 2003.**

 **2.) The Justice League of America are the first and only superhero team.  
**

 **+Why? Because it makes managing the continuity much more easier for me and others to remember.  
**

 **You have any other questions about anything, feel free to ask. Please remember to send me feedbacks to share your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Why did you attack us?" Aquagirl said trying to reason with the cloned Amazon."We were only trying to help you." Unless...the G-Gnomes...

"Yeah," Kid Flash exclaimed. "we free you, and then you turned on us, what's that for gratuti-"

"Kid! Not now." Aquagirl interrupted. "It seems to be that our friend didn't want to hurt us. Did you" Aquagirl asked Wonder Girl, meanwhile Robin took the opportunity to pick the lock on his restraints.

"What if I... What if I didn't want to?" The clone spoke but is hesitant talking with them. "You know... becoming someone I didn't wanted to be?"

"Wait! She can talk?" Aquagirl rolled her eyes as the clone glared at the idiot speedster.

"Yes," Wonder Girl says, " _she_ can."

Wally shifted uncomfortably underneath the glares of his companions and captor. "What? It's not like I said it."

"The G-Gnomes. Did they tell you to? Do they speak to you a lot?"

Wonder Girl answered her but Aquagirl noticed avoided the main question.

"They talk. Teaching me mostly. I can read. I can write. I know what things are."

"Have you actually seen them?" questions Robin, sounding alarmed. "Have you seen the sky? Or the sun?"

"Thy implanted images are implanted in my mind... but no." Wonder Girl responded, "I have not personally seen them."

Aquagirl noticed the clone to be. . .off.

"Do you even know what you are?" Aquagirl asked, realizing too late that it might be offensive. " _Who_ you are?" She attempted to amend.

"I am the Wonder Girl. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Wonder Woman. I was created to replace Wonder Woman should she perish. To destroy her and others should they go against the Society."

The trio remained silence, speechless. Kid Flash's statement before wasn't completely off, they were creating an army of living weapons for unknown nefarious purposes. By creating an army of superhumans, they would be strong enough to stand up to likes of Superman and Justice League.

"Um... To be like the Wonder Woman is a noble dream. But wouldn't you rather have a life of your own. To decide for yourself. Your parentage doesn't define." Aquagirl could feel herself slipping back to that night. She couldn't let them. Not now. "Cadmus doesn't define you."

"I _live_ because of Cadmus! It is my _home_ ," Wonder Girl shouted back at her angrily.

"Your home is a test tube," Robin spoke softly. "We can show you the sun."

"Err pretty sure it's after midnight. But we can show you the moon," offered Wally.

"We can help you meet Wonder Woman."

Provided their mentors do not murder/ground/fire them first when they escape.

"No," said a man in a labcoat - from the files Aquagirl recall name was Desmond - enters the room alongside a woman in a labcoat and Guardian, "I'm afraid you'll be too. . . occupied." He turns to woman, "Activate the opening process."

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough," objects Robin.

The man ignored the Boy Wonder and rounded on Guardian.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!"

"Hey! How come he gets to call Wondey an 'it'?"

Aquagirl looked down at Wonder Girl pleadingly before she whispers "Help us."

Guardian took a hold of Wonder Girl's shoulder but she shrugged him off quickly.

"Oh, don't start thinking now." She was really starting to hate this surface-dweller as a G-Gnome leap off his shoulder and onto Wonder Girl's "You see, you're not a real girl. You are a Weapon, and you belong to me!" He thought for a moment. "Well, to Cadmus, same thing! Now get back to your pad!"

Aquagirl's heart sank as Wonder Girl turned and walked away, the door closing behind her with a sickening thud. Turning to face her remaining captors, she was about to speak when there was a whir from below her and six prongs stabbed into her chest and she felt herself scream as electricity signaled the start of the extraction.

She could see them talking beneath her but the machinery stopped her from hearing them and the pain prevented her from focusing. She had no other options left and she spoke in a pained whisper.

"I'm begging you Wonder Girl. It's time for you look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want? Ask yourself. What would the Wonder Woman do?"

* * *

 _What would Wonder Woman do?_

The words seemed to hang in the air as Aquagirl trailed off. She stood in the corridor, the G-Gnome removed from her shoulder was chirping slightly to itself resting gently in Caitlin's hands was almost enough to drown out the screams of the heroes. She knew what Wonder Woman would do. She wants to go help them. Just like Caitlin did for Wonder Girl. They would help everyone. It would what Wonder Woman would do. But so did Cadmus. They just...

She shook his head. She couldn't doubt them now. They given her life. Taught her everything and given her a future.

I was created to replace Wonder Woman should she perish. To destroy her and other heroes should they turn away from the Light.

They had given her a purpose. A good one, even if she hadn't chosen it. Everything Cadmus did, they did it with a reason. But the refused to tell what it was, but it was this woman and the talking Genomorph who shown her much kindness. They treated her like a real person.

 _See, you're not a real girl. You're a Weapon, and you belong me!_

Wonder Girl looked at Roquette who gave her a smile. She trusted Wonder Girl with her secrets. Dubbilex also treated her with kindness. They are the reasons she stays in Cadmus.

 _Your home is a test-tube. We can show you the sun._

 _we can show you the moon._

 _What would the Wonder Woman do?_

* * *

As soon as she made it to the door, Wonder Girl pried the two-foot thick door open with just her brute strength. After the doors were removed, it caused a short-circuit, which shuts down both the cloning chambers and the computer that controls it.

"I told you to get back to your-oof!" Desmond was cut off when Wonder Girl backhanded him, Guardian and Dubbilex into the wall.

"Don't give me order." Wonder Girl growled before she moved up the pods.

"So, are you here to help us or break us?" Kid Flash asked.

Wonder Girl narrowed her eyes as she pause to ponder her decision, which caused Kid Flash to gulp. then she immediately gives a smirk at them. "Since you promised me to show the moon, helping you is my only option."

"Thanks, but I'm good here." Robin said with a grin. He then freed himself from his shackles with his lock-pick glove. He landed on his feet while rubbing his writs "Finally! Lucky Batman wasn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. "That's what you're worried about? The entire League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin pressed a button on the computer, releasing the probes off Kid Flash and Aquagirl before he and Wonder Girl freed them.

"You get Aquagirl," Robin said to Wonder Girl "I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Hey!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Don't you give me order, either!" snapped Wonder Girl as she climbed up to Aquagirl. She crumpled the shackles in her hands and helped the Atlantean to the ground. Aquagirl looked her new ally with a smile.

"Thank you." She said. Wonder Girl nodded.

The four then proceeded to leave the lab, while Desmond was slowly getting up with a very angry look on his face. "You'll never get out of here! I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed," Robin said while reaching in his utility belt. "Not whelmed at all."

"What is with you and this 'whelmed' thing?" Kid Flash before they made there escape after Robin threw four explosive disks at the cloning chambers sphere containers. The explosion from the disks destroyed the chambers.

Desmond was not happy about this, not at all. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus." He said to the G-Gnome on his shoulder. The G-Gnome's horns began to glow and did the job.

* * *

"How far until we reach back to the surface?" Kid Flash asked as they ran through the hallway.

"We are still 42 levels before ground." Aquagirl said. "but if we can reach to the elevator, we're out."

Unfortunately, that plan will have to be put on hold for a whole because on both sides of the hallway, the Genomorphs had them surrounded. Five massive G-Trolls in the front and medium clawed Genomorphs from behind after they came out of their organic pods.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonder Girl roared back at the Genomorphs as the others ran by. She leap at one, began to beat it down despite the size difference. Wonder Girl tackled the beast as it pounded its fist on to her. As she tossed the mammoth into the wall, the hall began to shake and rumble.

"Wonder Girl!" yelled Aquagirl, "We want to escape by the elevator, not by digging our way out!"

"YOU WANT ESCAPE?!" Wonder Girl roared throwing one of the mammoths at the two others blocking the passage they had come from.

Aquagirl pried the doors open, KF was the first in, jumping onto the ridge of the shaft. Robin fired his grappling hook into the darkness. Wonder Girl grabbed Aquagirl by the waist. Wonder Girl had a tight grip on the redhead as she launched herself up the shaft towards freedom and then started to fall.

"I...I'm falling," she whispered the words not really believing them as they tumbled backwards, a sudden jerk snapping her out of her trance. Looking up, she found Aquagirl holding onto a arrow embedded into the wall. "Wonder Woman can fly... Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash said, helping Wonder Girl jump off and the onto the small outcropping around the edge of the shaft, "but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool."

Wonder Girl turned to Aquagirl and says, "Thank you."

"Guys! This'll have to be our exit!" Robin drew their attention the moving elevator descending towards them.

Wonder Girl broke the doors off and they all jumped into a hall on Sub-Level 15. The four of them darted through immediately, narrowing miss being squished by the elevator car. In the hallway they were meet by a group of G-Raptors and G-Trolls. Again.

The group began to run away from a group of Genomorphs charged down the hall at them.

"Turn left, left!" The clone ordered, they all complied, after a moment "Right!" They once again followed her only to be led down to an empty corridor.

"Great directions, Wondey. You trying to get us re-podded!" Kid Flash yelled.

"I. . . I don't understand." She replied.

"Don't apologize!" Robin pushed to the front of the group "This is perfect!"

Grateful for Wonder Girl for tearing the grate cover off, as she helps the others up into the vent. As they piled in after him, Robin paused quickly going through in his head what to do next. Security! Thankful that Cadmus was stupid enough to leave him and the others their gear, he quickly started to disable everything and soon they were invisible.

From behind Aquagirl he heard Kid Flash already start to complain.

"At this rate we'll never get out of here." Like he would mind he view he had Robin thought, but he did a point. They did needed to move faster. But with the very limited space around was next to impossible.

"Ssshh!," Wonder Girl whispered. "Do you hear that?"

In the distance he could hear the echoed scratching. Claws on metal.

"G-Raptors," Aquagirl said.

* * *

With every second those kids are still roaming about his building alive, Desmond was getting more and more irritated. He, Guardian, Roquette, and Dubbilex ran down the hallway with a squad of Genomorphs. Desmond was tracking them down on his datapad.

"Someone, Robin, I'd wager, managed to hack our systems, deactivated internal security cameras. But he neglected the motion sensors!" Desmond said as they were following the signal, which led them to a men's bathroom. "The Genomorphs are closing in, we've got them cornered."

A few seconds later, the vent popped open, but it wasn't the four teenagers who flew out, it was the pursuing Genomorphs, who fell out on top Desmond and the others.

Desmond angrily pushed the Genomorph on top of him away. "He hacked our motion sensors." he growled.

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin smiled proudly as he closed his holo-computer.

"Sweet," Kid Flash's head appeared out of the grate.

"Yes. Good work Robin," Aquagirl complimented, smiling at him.

Wonder Girl grunted her approval from the vent as she helped Caitlin out.

"But there's till plenty of room between us and out."

"Yeah, but I finally got room to move." And with that he was with a gust of wind.

They managed to catch up with him as they reached the top, "More behind us!" Robin shouted! There was a few G-Elves trailing behind them, that is until Wonder Girl super-stomped to cause the stairs to give out.

* * *

Inside of a high-speed elevator was Desmond and his group, hoping to make the top floor before they do.

"Lockdown has been activated to cut them off on Sub-Level 1, we'll ambush them there." assured Guardian.

"You better, or the board will have our heads for this." said Desmond as he grips his hand over his neck. "My head." he muttered to himself. He knows that all this mess would be fallen onto Desmond. He's in charge of Cadmus so anything wrong that happens in the facility, the blame is immediately his. As they're about to reach pass Sub-Level 5, Desmond pressed the emergency stop so he can leave Guardian and Dubbilex to handle the five on their own, "I need to get something Project Blockbuster. I'll meet you on Sub-Level 1," said Mark as the elevator closed.

* * *

As they finally reached the sub-level 1, the hall is lit up in red, and sirens blaring all around them. Then a thick blast door between and freedom though, and Aquagirl had to suppress a giggle as she saw Kid learned the hard way of how solid it was.

"We're cut off from the street." Aquagirl said, skidding to a halt in front of him.

"Really, my head didn't noticed. Thanks."

Even with the combined strengths of Wonder Girl and Aquagirl, it wasn't enough for them to break open the door, as Robin couldn't hack fast enough for them to open the door as more Genomorphs made their way towards them.

"This way," Robin shouted breaking open a nearby door, and lead them through, and to be met with Guardian and a legion of G-Gnomes.

The four all prepared to fight, but the red flow of their eyes illuminating the corridor in an eerie light.

"Damn it!" Robin whispered so quietly he wasn't even sure Wonder Girl could hear it. This couldn't happen. They couldn't have beaten them up here. He had taken the fastest route, did he? Maybe in the vents if he hadn't...

The thoughts started to weigh him down, pushing his lithe form to the ground. Around him he could just make out the bodies of hid companions crumpled around him. As his head the cold metal floor he saw one of the G-Gnomes began approaching Wonder Girl and then everything went to black.

 _Never get too cocky, Grayson._ You need to do better than this.

 _I'm sorry mom and dad. Bruce. Barbara. Alfred. . ._

* * *

 _No. Come on. Not now._ She can't give up when she's so close to seeing the sun. The moon. Grass. The darkness punched her down. Forcing her back to the emptiness of her pod then it started to recede.

/ _Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs_ ,/ a voice spoke to her n her mind, telepathy, / _our sister Wonder Girl should be allowed to make her own decisions. Don't you agree, Dr. Roquette.?_ /

/ _Of course._ / Caitlin said . / _That's what were doing right?_ /

Wonder Girl's eyes snapped open and she found herself facing Serling and the labcoat wearing Genomorph from before. Dubbilex. The only Genomorph smart enough to be accepted onto Cadmus science team. Working along with a scientist who mysteriously transferred when she was created.

/ _It was you,_ / Wonder Girl responded telepathically. _/You both planned this from the start./_

/Yes sister. Miss Roquette set the fire that lured your new friends down into Cadmus and I lured your friends down to Sub-Level 52 and directed you to your pod./

 _/Why do all of this?,/_ the clone asked.

 _/Because you are hope them,/_ Serling answered. _/A Genomorph Champion./_

 _/Correct,/_ Dubbilex responded. _/You will blaze a trail for all our siblings, showing us the way to live among humans./_

At this a buzz of clicking and growls rippled through the gathered Genomorphs. The overpowering red beginning to fade down to almost nothing. To the left of his vision, Wonder Girl could see Guardian's G-Gnome leap from its perch and Guardian stumbled for a bit before Caitlin caught as he takes a sharp breath of air. Behind her she heard the string of her friends as they awoke.

Dubbilex ask, _/What is you choice my sister?/_

She rose to his feat and stood tall because this was a choice she'd already made forty-two floors ago.

"I choose freedom." Although her face remained stone, Wonder Girl could almost see the smile on Dubbilex's face.

"Guardian?" Aquagirl questioned, her voice mixed with concern and suspicion.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." His face was hard. The face of a newly freed slave about to face his former master. He recognized it.

"I think not." The G-Gnomes parted revealing the Doctor standing there a vial that made Serling uncomfortable. "Project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

All that everyone could do was watch as Desmond threw back his head drinking the vial in one gulp. The smaller G-gnomes began to screech and tried to push themselves away from him, as he writhed in pain and his body transformed. His skin bubbled and burst, with blue flesh expanding outwards. His clothes ripped and his hair fell away to nothing and it roared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Everyone get back!" Guardian said before he charged at the behemoth.

However, Blockbuster easily backhanded him into the wall. Wonder Girl then lunged at him next, punching him in the face, but Blockbuster managed to counter with some blows of his own. He knocked Wonder Girl down to the floor skidding. Wonder Girl jumped up high, but was intercepted by Blockbuster, crashing them through the ceiling and into the Cadmus lobby on the first floor.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said while taking his grappling hook out.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asked while grabbing hold of Robin before they were shot straight up through the hole and into the fist floor.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aquagirl said grimly. Aquagirl then jumped high through the hole meeting up with the others.

When they reached the fight, Wonder Girl was still duking it out with Blockbuster; the monster then grabbed the Amazon's leg and hurled her straight at Aquagirl.

"Oof!" Wonder Girl collides with Tula's gut, sending the pair of girls careening over the holes and across the floor. They came to a stop with Tula sprawled across Wonder Girl, mentally groaning, her knee somewhere by Wondey's neck and Tula has her forehead on the ground. Kid Flash grabs Aquagirl by the arm and with his assistance she got back to her feet, and Wonder Girl gets up with Robin's assistance.

The four heroes looked at each other, nodded, and they all charged at monster when he came right at them. Kid Flash ran ahead first and slid in between and behind Blockbuster's legs, getting behind him. Desmond turned in front of him, and saw Wonder Girl and Aquagirl came in and landed a punch on him. Unbalanced, he stumbled back, only to trip and fall over a crouching Kid Flash.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash said smugly.

Robin jumped up high, and threw some batarangs at him, but as swatted away like flies. Wonder Girl then came in from behind but she was grabbed by Blockbuster and pushed against a column. Wonder Girl tried to fight him back, but to hardly affected the monster.

Blockbuster was about to continue his attack on Wonder Girl, but Aquagirl used her aquakinesis to create whips and grabbed one of his arms. She then reeled herself in at the monster and was about to hit him with a water materialized mace, but Blockbuster managed to catch her and tossed her aside.

But he grabs the hammer and sends Aquagirl hurtling to the ground hard. Then Blockbuster tossed Wonder Girl into another pillar as she quickly slammed her down into the ground. Tula lays on the ground for a moment, catching a sight of Blockbuster's foot. She rolled, avoided being stepped on as Kid Flash blurs pasts her. Aquagirl gets on to her feet as Blockbuster turns, grabbing Kid Flash. Tula grabs her Water-Bearers from her Water Pack and materialized them into twin maces. Kid Flash is grabbed by the wrist by Blockbuster, as swinging him into Aquagirl as her maces fly out of her hands, sending them into pillars.

"Ow!", Aquagirl groan in her mind as blood seeps down her bottom lip. She quickly noticed before ignoring the fact that her braid hair was untangled due to Blockbuster as she felt her long hair drapes over her shoulders.

Blockbuster's hand covers Aquagirl's face in the next instant and she feel the pillar break behind her then her while the massive grey hand still grasps her head like some ball. While Tula couldn't see anything at the moment but knew enough to realize that Blockbuster has to be right in front of her so she grabbed his wrist, digging her half-bitten nails into his hide, and snap her legs up, kicking him in the face. He roars in response and promptly bites Aquagirl's foot.

" _Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!_ " Tula repeated in her mind. She had never had anyone bite her foot before nor lick it. " _Oh, Poseidon, this disgusting! Absolutely disgusting!_ "

Aquagirl kicked him in the face with her free foot, dislodging her bitten foot from Blockbuster's mouth and he promptly punches her in retaliation. Suddenly, before he could land another punch, Kid Flash then rushed in at Blockbuster, but he was caught and thrown at Wonder Girl after the latter tried to attack Desmond from behind. Blockbuster then pinned Aquagirl at a column and began punching her viciously while Aquagirl put up a water-constructed shield as she tries to get pass having her foot bitten by the monster.

"Of course." Robin said while he observed the fight and damage Blockbuster is causing. Robin quickly have a plan thought out in his head. Bringing up a holographic projection of the room with the pillars. "KF! Get over here!" shouted Robin, and Kid Flash came zipped towards Robin to listen to the plans.

Meanwhile, the Atlantean was still being pounded, until Wonder Girl jumped onto the monster from the back of his neck. Blockbuster tossed Aquagirl aside, the tossed girl flew through the air and crashed through a concrete column.

Robin in the meantime was telling Kid Flash his plan in stopping that monster, showing him the schematics of the room. Telling Kid to attack column before Blockbuster could attack him.

"Got it?" Robin asked.

"Got it," Kid Flash said before speeding up to Blockbuster. The monster grabbed Wonder Girl high and was about to slam him to the ground, until Kid Flash came in and gave him a punch in the face at high speed. The remaining part of the beast's skin from his face was sticking on his glove.

"Got your nose." Kid Flash taunted. The monster then ignored Wonder Girl and went after the speedster instead. He tried to attack him, but Kid Flash was way too fast for him. This was giving Aquagirl and Wonder Girl enough time to catch their breath.

"Wonder Girl! Aquagirl!"" Robin called out, while Kid Flash continued being a distraction.

"Come and get me you Incredible Bulk!" Kid Flash taunted while evading another strike from Blockbuster, destroying the column.

Robin then pointed at the remaining pillars. "This one and that one."

The two did as Robin told them to do, taking down the pillars. Wonder Girl used her fists to destroy one, and Aquagirl used a water-materialized mace. Once they did that, Robin deployed several explosive disks at the top of the columns.

Robin then drew a large 'X' on the floor with a white stick of chalk, Aquagirl then carried her water onto the floor over the 'X' and Kid Flash drew the monster to the puddle using his speed when he skids to a stop on the puddle, leading Blockbuster right to it. Wonder Girl leaps forward on Robin's mark and punches Blockbuster to the ground an instant after Kid Flash darts out of the way. Aquagirl electric tattoos glowed as she charged her hands with a surge of electricity and presses her fingers against the puddle, carefully manipulating the electricity to surge through the puddle and into Blockbuster.  
She hates hearing the sound people make when they're being electrocuted.

"Move!" Robin said to his teammates as his explosives were about to go off.

The four head straight for the nearest exist, trying to outrun the falling derbies. A massive piece of concrete lands besides them as they came to the realization that they aren't going make it out of the building in time. Aquagirl grabs Robin, push him to the ground, and covering him with her body, on instinct protecting his head and bracing herself for the impact. She catches a glimpse of Wonder Girl doing the same to Kid Flash protecting him as they all braced themselves for having a building fall on top them.

Wonder Girl tossed a piece of of the second floor of her and Kid Flash, and Aquagirl lowered the water shield that protected her and Robin from debries. They all managed to get out of it, but Robin and Aquagirl and Kid Flash's costumes were torn a bit, but Wonder Girl's suit was ripped and torn the most.

"We...did it." Aquagirl said while panting herself.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin said smugly. He and Kid Flash high-fived each other, but winced in pain and holding their ribs.

Kid Flash walked over to Aquagirl with a grin which she turned away. He noticed there are small spots of blood on her breasts from the syringes and one of her straps was torn completely off, revealing a torn bra strap and that it showed more cleavage than she particularly wanted is showing. Kid Flash can see that part of her right side of her suit was ripped off, revealing the beginnings of a similar bruise he has on her back too. Kid Flash offers Aquagirl his hand to help her sit down easily but she kindly declines his offer but appreciates it as he looks at Wonder Girl. She walks past them to stare at Blockbuster pinned beneath the rubble.

Kid Flash gestures to the sky and announces, "See? The Moon."

Wonder Girl looks up into the sky to the moon, her blue eyes widening, and Kid Flash is struck by the fact this is the time he has ever gotten how her eyes are almost the exact same as Wonder Woman's.

Wonder Girl smiled happily seeing the moon, not an implanted memory, for the first time in her life. Robin then walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
"Better than an implanted memory?" he asked. Wonder Girl nodded in response.

"Way much better." She replied. As she looked up at the white globe, she saw something, or some, flying towards them. Her eyes went wide in awe, when she saw a man wearing a blue body suit with red boots gold and red cape; on his chest was the a triangular shield with a red "S" on it.

"Oh, _and_ Superman," Kid Flash said. "Can we keep our promise or what?"

Superman did not come alone; The entire Justice League floated into view; Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquawoman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, the Green Lanterns , Captain Atom, Hawk & Dove, The Question, Aquaman, and Zatanna. Those who couldn't fly were carried by platforms created by the Lanterns or a magic circle by Zatanna. It was and impressive sight to say the least. As soon the Founding Eight stepped forward, the four teens knew that they're in deep trouble.

* * *

The world seemed to have stood still as Wonder Girl stared at Wonder Woman. The Justice League were meaningless to her in comparison to Wonder Woman. The Amazon warrior was staring down at the clone with a look stern and curiosity, and Wonder Girl felt the urge to runaway. She had never felt this feeling of nervousness before in her short life. What had Cadmus been thinking, using her as a fail safe against this woman. She doesn't even stood a chance.

Wonder Girl took a good long look at the Maiden of Might's appearance as she was made to be her clone. Long black hair, blue eyes, and broad shoulders. Unlike her, Wonder Woman is more physically developed as she is an attractive woman, sporting a more sizable bust and well-toned yet muscular build. Her costume was a dark blue leather jacket with a large white star on each shoulder pad. She has a lage golden belt and short sword attached to her blue leather pants with a white star on each side. Attached to a long single black strap over her right shoulder, Wonder Woman carried a circular shield for defense.

Underneath the jacket, she had a red leather bodice outfitted with silver straps and a double-W insignia on the chest, which she pairs with leather pants. She is also accessorized this look with silver bracers, silver stirrups, a silver choker with a single-W insignia, and a tiara with a red star in the middle.

Wonder Girl felt a slight nudge to her side and glancing to her left to find it was Aquagirl with an encouraging smile on her face. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward to meet Wonder Woman. She walked past the Superman without a glimpse, not out of disrespect, but nervousness. She could feel Diana's eyes narrow at this, but still, not with anger just intrigue. Stopping in front of her, Wonder Girl paused slightly before she pulled up her damaged white suit to reveal the crimson double W that lay beneath. Wonder Woman's eyes widen in shock and all around them, Wonder Girl could here the whispers of the League but still she continued to stare at Wonder Woman, waiting for a reaction. Instead Wonder Woman's features went cold as she continued to glare down at her.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Batman's voice washed over her as he continued to stand there dumbstruck as everyone else was.

"She doesn't like being called it." Kid Flash corrected him.

"I am Wonder Girl, Wonder Woman's clone!" Wonder Girl said proudly, uncaring of all the League's shocked look and frantic whispering much louder than before. She didn't care what they thought. Why should she? She glared up defiantly at Wonder Woman for what seemed like an eternity before the Dark Knight spoke again.

Batman then walked up to Wonder Woman and gave the four of them one of his hard stares. "Start talking."


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that I am borrowing a lot of the dialogue and story from the original series but I will be creating more original stories that difference from the TV show. I hope you are all enjoying reading this and I hope that I can continue writing! Thanks for the following and favoring this. Please leave your reviews to let me know what you like or dislike about this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Young Justice TV series or these fictional characters. All rights belong to DC Comics, Cartoon Network, and Warner Bros.**

* * *

An hour later, after going through the details of what happened tonight, the League began discussing among themselves, no doubt talking what was to be done with the proteges. In the meantime, most of the League, except for Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquawoman, and Flash, were taking Blockbuster to Belle Reve Prison.

"Are you well?" Aquagirl questions immediately.

"Heh," Robin chuckles, "fine. Or, will be fine. A few bruises and scratches, but I've been through worst."

"A-yep," Kid Flash nods in agreement.

"Wonder Girl?" Aquagirl asked. "Physically, are you well?"

"I'm Wonder Woman's clone," she points out darkly and that Aquagirl has little doubt if Wonder Girl can actually hear the conversation taking place between Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter, because her eyes flick back to them sharply.

"Wonder Woman can be harmed," Aquagirl pointed out softly.

She grumbled, "I'm fine."

After a while, Wonder Woman approached her young clone. "I, um, sorry if I seem a little... distant." Wonder Woman began. "But just give me a little time to...process all of this, and I promise the League and I will figure something out for you and we can talk about all of this."

Wonder Girl nodded. "I can live with that, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman then lay a hand on her clone's shoulder and grew a small smile on her face. "Good. Now I must make sure that Blockbuster is properly escorted to prison." Wonder Girl watched Wonder Woman fly off into the night as Batman, Aquawoman, and Flash walking up to them not looking happy.

"Cadmus will be investigated," Batman began. "All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should've called," Flash cuts in, crossing his arms.

"End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Tula felt herself begin to shake slightly with rage. "Yes we will." Looking up she saw her older sister's shocked expression by her outburst.

"Aquagirl," Aquawoman said firmly, "stand down."

"No." Aquagirl said. Mera arched an eyebrow before her sister continued. "We did great things tonight. Together, we can do more than we can as your 'Sidekicks.'"

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall," Flash interjected. "The three of you-"

"The four of us," Kid Flash interrupted. "And it's not." Robin stepped up looking directly at his mentor.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said. "Or do you even trust us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Wonder Girl sharply. "It's simple," she strides forward, "get on board, or get out of the way."

Tula felt her heart pounding as the four of them stood their ground defiantly against their mentors. An eternity it appeared to have pass before Batman finally spoke again.

* * *

 **Mount Justice. Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

 **July 8th, 08:04 EDT**

Mount Justice was a hollowed-out mountain, and was in fact a secret based owned by the Justice League. The cave was filled with advanced technology; much of it was a lot like the ones the Justice League's true base, the Watchtower.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman paused, and turned to give the four teenagers, in their civilian clothes, before a full on the glare. "we're calling it to service again. Since you four are so determined to fight the good fight... but you'll do it on League's terms."

"Real missions?" Robin asked arms folded.

"Yes," the Dark Knight replied. "But on League's terms."

"The League will be handling the A-list villains, there's a reason why we have these targets on our chest" Flash explained, looking directly at his nephew as he did.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," informed Aquawoman. "And we need a team that can operate on the sly."

"The five of you will be that team." Batman finished.

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed before his smile changed to a confused frown. "Wait, five?"

Batman nodded his head to the Zeta Tubes, where Martian Manhunter came in to the room accompanied by a teenage female Martian. She has the physical appearance of a near perfect image of a pretty teenage girl but with green skin. She had green skin with medium length red hair. She wore a white shirt with a red X-shaped harness, a short blue cape, blue gloves, blue skirt that ended just above her knees, and blue boots.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman said.

"Hi," the new girl timidly greeted.

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute," Kid Flash whispered to Robin before speaking in normal volume. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kind Flash. That's Robin, Aquagirl and Wonder Girl. It's cool if you forget their names."

Wally turns to Miss Martian but before he can open his mouth Tula darted forward and promptly hold out a hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Martian. Welcome to Earth. I am Aquagirl."

"I'm honored to be included," she says, shaking Tula's hand lightly while grinning.

Tula does admits to herself that Miss Martian is utterly adorable.

"Hey Wondey! Come meet Miss M!" Robin calls back to Wonder Girl, whom Tula did not notice that she hadn't joined them in greeting Miss Martian.

"Miss Martian, this is Wonder Girl. She's also new to the team too." Robin said as Miss Martian blushed slightly at the black-haired girl who was taller than her. Her cape then melted and her white shirt changed to black, though her red harness remained.

"I like your T-shirt." She said shyly.

Aquagirl looked at her new teammates. "Today's the day." She said, they smiling all nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Star City, Oregon**  
 **July 17, 23:16 PDT**

It was a late at night in Star City, and the crime boss Brick, a tall African-American man who has a muscular frame, a short white goatee, and wears his cornrows hair in a ponytail, is ordering his hired thugs to unload some king of illegal cargo own by the docks. But the Metahuman wasn't counting on the intrusion of Star's newest independent hero, Speedy.

Two of the thugs carried a crate of guns between them, when an red arrow hits the ground below them with a thud, and burst out a thick cloud of smoke. Causing the two to be coughing and spluttering from the smoke, they dropped the crate as the guns fell out and clattered across the ground.

Brick pulled out a handgun and aimed it upwards, where the ex-sidekick watched from above.

"You again!" Brick explained. Speedy didn't reply and just kept glaring at him. "I'm startin' to get insulted Green Arrow's not messing' up my operations personally anymore." Speedy scowled.

He fired his gun, Speedy leapt through the beams with acrobatic skills. He then ran across a platform while dodging every shot.

After a few dodges , the archer fired an explosive arrow at the large man's gun, which detonated and destroyed his rather nice suit.

"Do you know what I pay for a suit in my size?!" Brick exclaims, before turning to his thugs "Scorch the earth boys."

They nodded and pulled out their weapons, only for two to be tackled by a yellow blur, and then another pair to be hit by birdarangs, a familiar cackle filling the air. Then Aquagirl darted forward, whipping the still standing men into their own truck, putting them out of the fight for the moment.

Aquagirl darted behind the containers then go around to reach Speedy as he darts across the tops of them, avoiding Brick chucking chunks of earth at him. As Speedy dodges the third boulder Aquagirl sliced it in half, making it merely whistle across he sides then crumble against the containers on either side of her. She straighten, looking at Speedy as he walks over to Aquagirl, barely paying attention to what she had to say, "The Cave has everything the team will need."

"For covert missions, a place to hang," Robin added, hoping behind them on a grapple hook, "you know, spy stuff."

Kid Flash flips onto the containers, grinning, "And wait until you see Wonder Girl and Miss Martian! But I saw Miss M first."

Speedy glances Aqugirl. She just rolled her eyes ignoring Kid Flash's comment.

Abruptly, he darts to the side. They whirled around to find Brick heaving another chunk of earth into the air. Promptly Aquagirl bring her water-mace down upon it, shattering it into harmless pieces of rock as the boys darted out of the way, sending arrows and birdarangs at Brick.

Brick laughs the arrow and birdarangs doing nothing to him, "Heh-heh, tell Arrow he shouldn't send _boys_ to do a _man's_ job" he said, making the Atlantean scowl as she being ignored. As per usual.

"Dude, does the name Aqua _girl_ mean anything to you?" Kid Flash retorts, flinging an arm over Aquagirl's shoulders, likely merely to emphasize her presence.

Aquagirl exhale heavily, having dealt with similar situations before.

"Heh-heh shouldn't send a _gir_ l to do a _boy's_ job," Brick retorts, obviously to goad on Kid Flash on.

Kid Flash doesn't respond but narrow his eyes and make to move forward. Aquagirl elbowed him in the gut. He promptly stops, wincing.

"Don't," she ordered.

Speedy promptly shoots Brick in the chest, and Brick goaded him into firing another arrow at hm. The arrow sticks to his chest and then explodes, spreading out as foam.

"High-density polyurethane foam," said Kid Flash, grinning. "Nice."

Speedy turns away from Brick, stuck in the foam, and heads to where Robin is leaning against a container. Robin questioned, grinning, "So Speedy, you in?"

"Pass," said Speedy. "I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse hangout with the other kids. Your Junior Justice League is a joke, something to keep you busy and in your place." He walks away, growling, "I don't want any part of it."

The trio stood there in a moment of silence before Kid Flash muttered, "Grumpy."


End file.
